


Is this a Porno? This feels like a Porno.

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polish Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Stiles sighed in exasperation and continuously spun in his desk chair. He was so bored! There was nothing to do, no monsters to research, no good shows on, none of his video games appealed to him at the moment. There was no one to hang with and… he was just bored.He practically screamed when he was suddenly stopped from spinning, a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders firmly, to purposefully halt him. His eyes unfocused and dizzily fixed on the smirking face of his boyfriend, and the hunter looked way too smug, the dick.“Trying to give me a heart attack?” He accused incredulously, glaring at the hunter who was still smirking. Jesse leaned forward and kissed him, his lips were soft, his tongue slipped into the younger mans mouth, drawing a moan from his chest.





	

Stiles sighed in exasperation and continuously spun in his desk chair. He was so bored! There was nothing to do, no monsters to research, no good shows on, none of his video games appealed to him at the moment. There was no one to hang with and… He was just bored.

He practically screamed when he was suddenly stopped from spinning, a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders firmly, to purposefully halt him. His eyes unfocused and dizzily fixed on the smirking face of his boyfriend, and the hunter looked way too smug the dick.

“Trying to give me a heart attack?” He accused incredulously, glaring at the hunter who was _still_ smirking. Jesse leaned forward and kissed him; his lips were soft, his tongue slipped into the younger man's mouth, drawing a moan from his chest. The hunter tasted vaguely of whiskey, and something smoky and their tongues danced in a familiar rhythm. It wasn't a battle for dominance, Stiles let the hunter take charge of the kiss, and he kissed him breathless as if his life depended on the liplock. The amount of feeling the older man put into the kiss was almost overwhelming _,_ the love and adoration, it wasn't so much a kiss as it was worship.

Jesse finally pulled away, and they both gasped for air, panting lightly.

“Hi.” Jesse commented, still grinning at him like the giant dork he was. Stiles smiled in return, kissing him again before pulling away and lacing their fingers together.

“Hi” He replied while smiling back and Jesse pulled him to his feet, wrapping him in a tight hug, pressing their bodies together and leaning close to his ear. He tried and failed to repress a shudder when the hunter’s hot breath ghosted across his skin, and he gently bit the shell of his ear. Stiles felt heat pool in his groin as Jesse’s rough hand slid under his shirt and caressed his abdominal muscles almost reverently.

“You know what I’m going to do to you, baby?” Jesse purred into his ear, causing him to shudder. Stiles pressed his hips forward, grinding his erection against the hunter’s strong thigh.

“No,” Stiles croaked as the hunter nipped and kissed his way across his jawline.

“First, I'm going to strip you naked-” he slid his hand down and deftly unbuckled his belt. “Then, I'm going to worship your cock until you beg me to let you cum-” Stiles whimpered as he sucked a mark into the hollow of his throat. The hunter tore his t-shirt in halves like fucking Hulk Hogan or something and slipped it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “Then, I'm going to fuck you, until the only word you remember is my name.” He could have cum right then. He was sure Jesse could make him cum, just by spewing filth into his ear.

“Jesse,” Stiles whined, gripping the hunter’s hair for support as he kissed down his torso, slowly sinking to his knees. “Hush, baby. I've got you,”

“You can't be this hot; you're secretly a porn star aren't you?” Stiles cock sprang free from its cotton prison and slapped against his belly. “Is this a porno? This feels like a porno-” _oh god bless America!_ He thought as the warm wetness of Jesse's mouth enveloped his cock. Jesse slowly worked up and down his shaft, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and moaning at the taste. Jesse sucked Stiles dick like it was his sacred charge. He worshipped every inch and kept Stiles on the brink.

His every nerve was alight with pleasure. He needed a release; he was so close. Stiles wasn't above begging, so that's what he did. “Please, Jesse, fuck, please let me cum,” Jesse hummed around his cock and pulled off with a wet pop.

“If I let you cum, can you get hard for me again, baby? So I can fuck you senseless, watch you come apart on my cock?” Jesse purred as he ever so slowly stroked his boyfriend’s overly sensitive cock.

“Yes, please, Jess,” Jesse grinned at Stiles whimpering and dove back down on his cock, devouring him like a condemned man. His cheeks hollowed, and his tongue swirled around the shaft on each upstroke and Stiles let out a long low whine, and he probably would have fallen to his knees, giving out from the intensity of this orgasm, but Jesse held him firm by his thighs and slowly worked him through the aftershocks. Once the hunter had drained Stiles cock, he stood up and wrapped his strong arms around the younger man's shoulders. Stiles let himself slump against Jesse's firm torso and panted into the crook of his neck. Jesse lazily stroked his fingers through Stiles' hair, like he was a big cat or something. It was comforting and sweet so that he wouldn't protest. Jesse scooped Stiles up into his arms like the sexy, strong hunter he was, and dumped Stiles into the bed none too gracefully. He’d just opened his mouth to protest as he saw Jesse slowly swaying to silent music, doing a little strip tease for him. ‘ _You have my undivided attention!’_ he thought as the hunter’s muscular and slightly hairy torso was revealed ever so slowly. Stiles was dating the hottest otter in California, and he dared anyone to prove him otherwise. Jesse pulled him to the edge of the bed and placed Stiles hands on his chest as he continued the slow erotic roll of his hips.

He gently caressed the older man’s chest as he rolled his _still_ clothed hips against’s Stiles naked body, the friction of his jean-clad erection dragging against his cock was hot and just the right side of painful. Jesse finally lets his shirt fall to the floor and placed Stiles hands on his belt buckle.

“Undress me,” the hunter commanded, his eyes boring into Stiles with lust. He was suddenly overtaken by the desire to see Jesse in nothing but his glasses. And with a un-Stiles-like amount of skill, he pulled off the hunter’s belt, he heavy buckle hitting the floor with a thump as he worked to open the button fly… _He'd gone commando the sexy fucker._ Jesse’s thick erection finally sprang free, leaking like an old faucet flushed with arousal. Stiles had to have a taste. He leaned in and ran his tongue beneath the hunter’s foreskin, gathering the sweet precum. Jesse gasped, his hands gripping the younger man's shoulders for balance as he stepped out of his jeans, now fully naked.

Stiles took a moment just to admire the hunter's exquisite naked form. Jesse was a bit bigger than him in many ways; his cock was _waaaay_ thicker, but not as long. He was also uncut, which was fucking hot. His chest and shoulders were broader more defined; his legs were insane. He'd seen the hunter snap a guy's neck with those thighs; they were deadly and sexy. His chest was covered in a light dusting of hair, and his nipples stood proudly and erect like his cock. He was beautiful.

“You're beautiful you know that?” Stiles praised, smiling at him.

“Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart,” Jesse replied, climbing on top of Stiles and pressing him to the mattress, Stiles was fully hard again ready for whatever Jesse had in store for him. He hooked Stiles leg around his hips and lubed both Stiles hole and his own cock. Stiles was still pretty loose from the entirely animalistic pounding Jesse had given him the previous night. He'd riled Jesse up on purpose, made him horny and angry. It was the only way to get the hunter, who was always a gentle lover, to fuck him hard. He slid his impossibly hard cock into the waiting hole with minimal resistance. Stiles groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure just a slight burn at a stretch.

The full feeling was incredible. Jesse kissed him gentle and sweet as he made sharp slow snaps of his hips. Punching groans and gasps out of him with each precision strike to his prostate. Stiles dug his fingernails into his shoulders, drawing a growl from his throat. Jesse wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him impossibly tight as he pistoned into him. He pulled Stiles into his lap, kissing deeply his hips rolling, striking his prostate over and over. The friction of his cock pressed against Jesse’s toned furry stomach was driving him close to another orgasm, and Jesse must have been able to sense this because he pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

“It's ok, Love, let go.” Stiles moaned and cummed again, coating both their bodies in cum. Jesse moaned happily and continued his movements. Stiles was still painfully hard, but his nerves were signing from over stimulation, it was almost painful, but so good and he felt Jesse’s movements become erratic and the hunter thrust hard, twice more and they were both cumming, Jesse deep inside the younger man and Stiles between them again.

They clung to each other tightly, just breathing both utterly spent.

“I can't believe you made me cum three times.” Stiles panted in disbelief.

“Wanna try for Four?” Jesse teased.

“Oh god no I couldn't take it,” Stiles whined, Jesse laughed and kissed him again.

“I love you, Nikodem,” Jesse whispered, using Stiles real name and he smiled kissing him.

“I love you too Jesse,”


End file.
